


Arcane Touch

by LanadelBeyoncePuncher



Series: Arcane Reverberation [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Comfort, M/M, touch sensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanadelBeyoncePuncher/pseuds/LanadelBeyoncePuncher
Summary: Ekko likes touching Ezreal's hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little Ekko with touch sensitivity for ya.
> 
> Edit: The lovely [captainguz](http://captainguz.tumblr.com/) made some art for this chapter and it's so pretty!!

Ezreal had pretty hands.

  
Ekko hadn't given much thought to just how smooth and neatly manicured his boyfriend’s hands were. However, as he lay beside the sleeping blond, comforted by the soft pattering of rain and Ezreal’s quiet breaths, Ekko could take the time to fully appreciate the thin fingers splayed out against the mattress.

  
He liked counting them. Yes, there were ten, but Ekko found comfort in running the pad of his thumb along every cleanly trimmed nail and knuckle bone until he was sure he could replicate Ezreal’s hands with his eyes closed. The blond was pale and soft, his hands being no exception, since Ezreal almost never took off his glove and gauntlet unless he was sleeping. Ekko glanced between their hands as he gently folded the sleeping blonde’s fingers against his own. The time traveler’s gloves stopped just above his knuckles, leading to burn marks and cuts from twisted metal or wayward tools marring his dark skin with bumpy scar lines and calloused tissue. Rough, unyielding (how could anyone love hands like that?) fingers that were shorter than normal, which now rested atop Ezreal’s knuckles.

  
Ekko felt the tension under his palm long before Ezreal opened his weary eyes to the world. He traced the line of his arm all the way down to where Ekko’s hand remained stubbornly intertwined with his and smiled softly.

  
“Hi,” the blonde whispered before wriggling his way into the time traveler’s arms, pressing his forehead against Ekko’s shoulder.

  
“Shouldn't we be getting up?” Ekko whispered in confusion as he felt Ezreal’s hand squeeze his own.

  
“Tired. Five more minutes,” he huffed quietly. Ezreal’s free hand wrapped around Ekko’s back as he dragged a finger along the time traveler’s shoulder blades.

  
“Just until my arm goes numb,” Ekko quietly agreed, placing a hand on the blonde’s hip as the digit tracing his bones slowly fell lax against his spine.

  
Maybe ten minutes more.

* * *

 

 

Ezreal’s hair smelled faintly of cherries after his shower.

  
They were supposed to go out exploring today, but the weather refused to cooperate as horribly humid air swamped Piltover and a thick fog rolled in from the sea to swallow everything in an endless cloud of white. Ekko supposes there are worse fates, since it means he gets to spend the day on Ezreal’s couch daydreaming new ideas for his latest inventions. The blond explorer is laid back against Ekko’s chest, his hair brushing the time traveler’s chin every so often as he pours through a novel Vi lent him long ago. Both of them sporting one of Ezreal’s spare shirts (since their ruined clothes had been left in a pile and needed to be dried first), with Ekko lounging in an oversized pair of sweatpants and Ez leaving only his boxers on. As the two of them rested comfortably against each other, Ekko had to admit, it felt good to be lazy and complacent for once.

  
The hem of Ezreal’s shirt was cotton soft under Ekko’s fingertips as he mindlessly ran his thumb in small circles along the fabric. If Ezreal minded the touch, he didn't voice his irritation, merely continuing to read the science fiction story laid out before him in delicate letters. Ekko, feeling bold, curls his arms around Ezreal’s waist and presses his nose against the blond tufts of hair to breathe in the intoxicating scent of cherries. He’s warm and sweet and _soft_ , so soft. A pleasant blend of sensation which Ekko never wants to forget so long as he lives.

  
“Do I smell good? You’re practically inhaling me, Ekko,” Ezreal laughed, his voice clear as a twinkling bell.

  
Ekko can't bring himself to speak, but he nods against the blonde’s hair and closes his eyes to drown out everything that isn't _Ezreal._

  
“You’re so cuddly today,” Ezreal’s statement stings a bit, but it’s brushed off easily with a shrug of Ekko’s shoulders.

  
“Is that bad?” the time traveler countered.

  
“No. Just an observation. I, for one, enjoy your undivided attention.”

  
“Cheeky.”

  
Ezreal laughs like the sun and it makes Ekko’s cheeks burn with a fond blush bubbling just under his skin. He holds the blonde close, allows Ezreal to anchor him in their world for two, and listens as the explorer begins reading aloud the tale of two lovers separated by an ocean of stars.

 

* * *

 

 

When Ekko’s nervous, he reaches for Ezreal.

  
It wasn't an impulse at first. Before, it was always the Z-Drive’s handle or his Timewinder dial that Ekko grasped in times of crisis. Now, his hand seeks out another in the back alleyways of Zaun, fumbling at air until he can get a steady hold on Ezreal’s wrist. They aren't defenseless—neither of the young men are anything less than quiet powerhouses waiting to strike—and yet, Ekko’s gripping Ezreal as though they could both be swept off the earth in a moment’s notice.

  
Ezreal appears just as stunned as Ekko is at the desperate touch. The time traveler yanks his hand back abruptly before the massive fist of a metal clad Juggernaut comes crashing down between them. Now is not the time for awkward stares and fumbling hands. Ekko pulls his bat out of its holster on his back and swings down into the metal screws holding the fist’s casing together. The outer shell flies off in a hiss of steam and sparks, sending debris right into the giant’s face as Ezreal leaps forward in a blinding burst of golden light, firing off several shots directly into the Juggernaut’s head. It falls to the ground, dead, the lifeless hunk of meat and metal now easy pickings for the scavengers of Zaun. Ezreal, however, is less concerned about the remains of a monster and moreso concerned by the fact that Ekko hasn't moved a single inch. He’s so quiet, with his back turned to the explorer, almost as though he were waiting for _something_ to happen.

  
“Ekko,” Ezreal speaks softly as he leaps over the fallen giant and takes a few hesitant steps towards his boyfriend.

  
The time traveler doesn't make a sound, but his tense shoulders and trembling fists betray his silence. Ezreal sighs to himself and reaches out with his gloved hand to rub slow circles into the white haired man’s back. Ekko wants to shove the hand away, but Ezreal’s touch has always been his Achilles heel, so he melts into it instead and allows the blond to massage away his tension. Ezreal circles around to face the time traveler as he drops his hand down to gently hold Ekko’s hand. The lingering embarrassment and shame slowly evaporates as Ezreal brushes his thumb along Ekko’s fingers.

  
“Thank you,” Ekko breathes softly, like he’s struggling to find his words. Ezreal isn't looking down on him, isn’t trying to console him for being weak, but assuring Ekko that his impulse to protect _what is dear to him_ is okay.

  
With that, Ekko’s heart grows lighter in the gentle, understanding silence of Ezreal’s touch.


End file.
